


Hold On To What You Believe

by Hammster



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Blaine Winchester, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammster/pseuds/Hammster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find a young Blaine Anderson while tracking Leviathan and he throws a wrench in all of their shoddy plans of taking Dick down but Blaine could end up being the one thing that saves them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To What You Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Starts in S7 after Cas has taken Sam's hallucinations but before Kevin Tran is introduced.

My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the Lord. When Sam was cast into the Pit and I found out what happens when you stand up for what you believe in this was not the outcome any of us had anticipated. I was put back together and thought that it was a sign that I was to become the new God, the better God. I was gravely wrong but hindsight is 20/20 or that’s what Sam says and I’m slowly coming to understand its truth.

When the Leviathan came closer to tearing the world apart than the Apocalypse and I was in the “nut house” with Lucifer, Sam and Dean were desperately trying to find a way to clean up the mess I had made. With their usual help dead or incapacitated they had no new leads  on figuring out what the importance of the field Bobby had given coordinates to was so they started hunting what seemed to be a rogue band of Leviathan that had made their way through a number of small towns in Ohio. What they would find there would start to shape the lives that we live today. It was the beginning of a new chapter in all of our lives and that is where we will start.

***

Dean cased the second floor, Sam on the first. This was the third town and the third family of four that the rogue Leviathans had taken. They were so close to catching up with them but never got to the right place in time. He kicked open the last door, another child’s room, gun held out and ready, it wouldn’t do much more than annoy a Leviathan but it still made him feel safer. The room was empty; the entire second floor was empty. He walked back down the hallway to the staircase, calling down to Sam, “It’s all clear up here. Anything down there?” Sam appeared at the foot of the stairs, “Nothin, just like every other house,” he ran a hand through his hair, “Dean, we need to be working on where Dick is and his plans for that field.” Dean squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, “And how do you think we’ll do that, Sammy? We have no leads and no help.”

Sam was about to continue arguing when a noise came from one of the rooms behind Dean, who whipped around, gun at the ready. Sam quickly and quietly climbed the stairs, drawing his gun and joining Dean’s side. Dean nodded towards the room at the end of the hall; the child’s room. Dean went in first, Sam right behind him. It was still empty; the only difference was the closet door was slightly ajar. Sam quickly opened it, ready for whatever might be hiding there. It was empty, save for some clothes and a toy dog on the floor. Sam bent down to pick it up, “Nothing, just,” he paused, reading the name embroidered behind one of the dog’s floppy ears, “Mr. Snuffles.” He smiled up at Dean, “Are you scared of little Mr. Snuffles, Dean?” he teased. “No but you should be scared of what I’m gonna do to you while you sleep.” He pointed at his laughing brother and started to walk out of the room. Sam dropped the dog and followed after Dean.

They were almost out the front door when Sam realized he’d dropped his wallet somewhere in the house. “Just hurry up. I’m freakin starving.” Dean said, heading towards the car. Sam swept through the bottom floor and headed back upstairs. There was immediately something off with the room they had just left; Mr. Snuffles had disappeared. Sam drew his gun and fell to the floor, looking under the bed, the one place they’d skipped over. Sam dropped the gun at the sight of a tiny boy, hugging Mr. Snuffles and looking terrified. “It’s okay, my name’s Sam and I’m here to help.”

Dean sat in the Impala, definitely not getting emotional over a ‘chick song’ when he caught Sam’s large figure in his periphery and changed the song to some ACDC. He surreptitiously turned his head and wiped at his eyes before looking through the passenger window at his brother. When he saw Sam with a bag slung over his shoulder and a boy that looked practically glued to his leg, he looked around as though Gabriel was about to pop out of something and put them through another ridiculous “test.” Dean gave him his patented ‘what the fuck’ look when Sam got close to the open window. “They left him for whatever reason. He has to come with us.” Sam said, looking pitying of the small child. “We can’t just take him with us. The Leviathan can kick our asses to next Tuesday, he’s not gonna last. Doesn’t he have other family?”

Sam looked down at the boy and back at Dean, “Remember Eve and that little kid, Ryan? We need to make sure they didn’t leave him for a reason.” He gave Dean a knowing look and Dean sighed, looking through the windshield, shaking his head. “Okay, he comes with us but only for a couple days then we find an Uncle or someone.” Sam nodded in agreement and opened the back door of the Impala. Dean turned around to get a better look at the boy, “Hey buddy, I’m Dean. What’s your name?” the boy turned his large, frightened eyes towards Dean but didn’t say anything. Sam opened the door, sliding into the passenger side, putting the bag between them, “He won’t talk. I looked through his room and his parent’s office, his name’s Blaine and he’s five.” Sam shut the door and Dean put the car in gear, mumbling, “Great, a five year old possible monster that doesn’t talk.”

They didn’t speak on the way to the motel, though Dean could tell that when they got back that Sam would want to have some kind of conversation about the kid. He was right, as soon as they got inside the room Sam handed Blaine his backpack and told him to make himself comfortable and pulled Dean to the other side of a small partition in the room that separated the beds from a small kitchenette. Sam leaned in, talking in a low voice, “We can’t go after the Leviathan with him.” Dean rubbed a hand over his face and sighing, “I know. I hate it but I know.” Sam nodded and looked around the partition at the boy sitting on the very edge of one of the beds. “I’m gonna pick up food. Think he’ll tell us if he’s hungry?” Sam asked Dean who raised an eyebrow, “Why would I know?” Sam shot him an incredulous look, “Seriously, Dean? You’re the only one who’s helped raise a kid here.” Sam looked almost apologetic when he the set of Dean’s jaw tightened. “You’re staying, I’m gettin the grub. Try to find his family, the sooner we can get rid of him the better.” Dean walked briskly out of the small motel room and to the Impala. He really didn’t want to have to make good on breaking Sam’s nose.

He took his time getting food. Normally that would be his top priority. Tonight was different. Tonight Sammy had found Blaine. Blaine, who reminded him of Ben and through Ben, Lisa, so tonight he took his time and drove. Normally he would be calling Cas to fix this, to make the pain seem less intense. Normally. He scoffed, when were they ever normal? Now Cas was on his mind, a pressing guilt that haunted his waking hours. He didn’t get to have him back for long before he got taken away again. At least he knew he was still breathing, even if he was now only a shell of the Angel he had come to know so well. He didn’t want to leave him in that place like he hadn’t wanted to leave Sammy. He wanted -needed- to see him even if Cas couldn’t do the same. He wiped an angry tear from his face and turned the car around. They couldn’t fight Leviathans or any other monsters while they had Blaine but they could go see Cas. They could see their family.

He had driven longer than he’d originally thought. By the time Dean got back to the motel it was almost one am. He’d been gone for seven hours. As he had expected, both Sam and Blaine were asleep and it looked like they had eaten going by the food wrappers on the night stand. What he hadn’t expected is to see Blaine curled up on his bed. He took his flask from his pocket and took a long drink, pocketing it once done. He hung his jacket on the back of one of the chairs and toed his shoes off quietly and discarded his jeans somewhere near the end of the bed. Dean noticed that Blaine was in blue footie pajamas covered in orange dinosaurs and was holding onto Mr. Snuffles as he pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. The bed was big enough that he didn’t disturb the boy and soon Dean gave in to sleep.

A loud whimpering close by woke him some hours later. On first instinct Dean went to grab for the gun under his pillow and had it half way drawn when the whimpering came again. Dean took a relieved breath and put the gun back, turning over to face Blaine who looked like he was having a nightmare. He was tightly curled in the fetal position, face scrunched in fear and poor Mr. Snuffles was on the receiving end of a death grip. Dean reached out to wake the boy but was in turn startled when he shot up and screamed, effectively waking himself and surely everybody else in the building except Sam who continued to snore. Dean put a hand on Blaine’s shoulder to comfort him and Blaine moved so fast he toppled off the side of the bed. Blaine hadn’t been crying before but now all Dean could hear from the floor was the small sobs of a child.

Dean got out of bed, glaring at Sam who was dead to the world, and went around to Blaine. He squatted down in front of Blaine, wiping tears and snot from his face with the bottom of his own shirt. Blaine looked up at Dean with big, wet eyes and reached his arms out, opening and closing his hands rapidly at Dean who took the hint and scooped Blaine up, resting him on his hip, one hand rubbing his back. Blaine lay limply against him but Dean could feel his shirt beginning to get wet and started walking slowly back and forth, talking in a hushed tone, “Shh, you’re safe little man. You’re gonna be okay. Shh.” Dean continued on like that until Blaine fell asleep again. He laid him gently on the bed, doing his best not to wake him as he crawled back in. As soon as he had laid down, Blaine scooted towards him until his back was nestled against Dean’s chest whose heart immediately felt a deep ache at the sight. He wrapped an arm around the boy and reminded himself that in a few days he’d either have to kill him or drop him on the doorstep of a relative. Either way he’d never see him again.

Whenever Dean moved the rest of the night Blaine was sure to follow and when he woke up he was spread out on his back and Blaine was tucked under his arm, forehead pressing against his side. Sam was already up and typing away on his laptop, no doubt tracking the Leviathan. Dean pulled himself out of bed, waking Blaine in the process, who immediately sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Dean walked into the bathroom to start the shower and didn’t realize he had been followed until he turned around after taking his shirt off to see Blaine staring up at him. He bent down to Blaine’s level, “You’re gonna have to wait with Sammy, okay?” he stood and took Blaine’s hand, walking him out to where Sam was seated at the table. “Keep him busy.” Sam gave him a slightly stricken look before Dean went back into the bathroom.

As soon as he was out Blaine was by his side again. Dean looked down at the little boy whose neck was bent all the way back to look up at him. Blaine reached out his arms again, wanting to be picked up and Dean obliged, bending down to grab him. He caught the smirk on Sam’s face and flipped him the bird as he settled Blaine against his waist. This time though Blaine wrapped his little arms around Dean’s neck and burrowed into the crook of it, tickling Dean with his thick curls. He walked over to the beds and grabbed Blaine’s backpack, he knew he’d need to at least let the kid brush his teeth but didn’t make it even a few steps when he heard a tiny voice in his ear, “ ‘M I gonna get my family back?” Dean’s heart squeezed tight in his chest and looked at the top of Blaine’s head. “I, uh, I don’t think so.” He looked at Sam who wore a confused expression, not having heard Blaine. Dean shook his head at his brother and rubbed Blaine’s back to comfort him as the boy tried to burrow further into Dean.

He looked back over to Sam, who was giving Dean a questioning look, “I’m gonna get Blaine cleaned up and we’re gonna go see Cas. Get us some breakfast; we’ll eat on the road.” He said, grabbing Blaine’s bag from beside the bed and retreating into the bathroom. Dean didn’t like the look Sam was giving him; it was like he knew exactly what Dean was doing and he probably did. Sam could always see right through him. He shut the bathroom door behind him and set Blaine down on the toilet lid as he drew a bath.


End file.
